Distance Tears Us Apart
by tbc1563
Summary: What happens when the distance become too much for Kurt and Blaine. A look at what led up to the episode The Break Up. Based off some spoilers from the episode the Makeover and The Break Up. Sidenote: This story is a exaggeration of what I think will really happen!
1. Chapter 1

Blaine looked up at the picture in his locker of him and Kurt. Black and white, they both were so happy back then, when everything was normal, when everything was fine he thought to himself. He looked around suddenly as if his thoughts had been said out loud.

"We ARE happy. " He mumbled to himself. He put the books from his bag into his locker. Then why didn't it feel like that anymore a little voice said inside his head.

He couldn't help but be frustrated with Kurt being gone. He never saw him because of the distance and that he could deal with. But it was the incessant non returned phone calls, the unanswered texts or emails. He hadn't had a normal conversation with Kurt in weeks. When they did talk on the phone they argued, something that they had never done before. When Blaine pushed Kurt to go to New York, he knew it would be hard, but this was never what he imangined.

His phone buzzed in his hand, he looked at it, sure enough it was an incoming call from Kurt. He hesitated hovering over the ignore button, one that he knew Kurt pushed frequently whenever he called. Blaine answered.

"Yes?" Bitterness clung to his words.

"You don't have to answer the phone like that Blaine." Kurt said from the other end annoyed.

"Well, you didn't call me back all day Tuesday or last night. Thought I'd skip the "hello" and "how are you' " since you don't seem to have time."

"I am busy, Blaine." Kurt said. "I'm on break right now; a client is coming in for a fitting in about five minutes."

"Nice of you to squeeze me in." Blaine mumbled.

"Don't start. You know that's not what I meant."

"You don't have to SAY it Kurt…"

"I seriously didn't call you to start a fight okay. I'm busy at work and can't talk long."

"Figures."

"Look. I was…" Kurt cut off and started laughing with someone in the background.

Blaine balled his fists; he would definitely need a boxing session after this. "Hello!"

"Stop yelling. My god." Kurt said back into the phone.

"I seriously doubt you have time for this so let's just get to the point. I have things to do that actually matter."

Ouch. That was a low blow. Blaine hadn't meant for it to come across like that. He felt a lump in his throat form.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Um. I was letting you know I had three days off next week and wanted to see if you could come down." Kurt said very fast, from his voice Blain could tell Kurt was trying not to cry. He heard someone in the background asking Kurt was he okay.

"We have a lot of glee practices coming up, but I'll check my schedule and let you know." Blaine said barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. Sure. Well I have to go…"

"Yeah, okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Blaine clicked off the phone; he put his bag into his locker and headed towards the gym. Most of the kids had cleared out of the school by now and the locker room was free. After quietly changing he set up the bag and wrapped his hands. He hit and punched for an hour, drowning out all the thoughts and feelings he had.


	2. Chapter 2

Never go to bed angry. It was one of the few things Cooper had told him and had actually stuck. Blaine glanced at the clock, he had school in the morning and it was eleven but at night was when he could usually get in touch with Kurt. He tried to Skype him, after a few rings Kurt's side connected.

"You answered?" Blaine said surprised.

"Yeah, I saw you were coming in. So I figured…We don't really do that anymore…. I just figured it must me important."

Blaine took notice of the background, it wasn't Kurt's apartment. "Are you still at work?"

"Mhmm. I work with the night team tonight, I get off at five in the morning."

"Oh."

"So…what's up?" Kurt fiddled with the pens next to him, it was a nervous habit.

"I think I'm going to come to New York next week."

Kurt looked up surprised, "Oh! Wow, okay."

"You don't want me to come?" Blaine asked watching Kurt's face.

"No, no it's fine. I mean I invited you right."

"Yeah you did." Blaine looked at him. "So…yeah."

The awkwardness hung in the air, Kurt cleared his throat.

"Yeah, so I can show you around New York and we can go out for coffee and stuff. We haven't actually seen each other in like…two months or so…So it'll be fun."

Blaine nodded, biting his lip. "Why is this weird?"

Kurt's eyes read panic.

"I mean…it's us Kurt. We've been together for nearly two years, and we can't even carry a Skype conversation."

"It's just hard being apart. That's all." Kurt said fidgeting again n with his hands. "I mean I know we've been fighting a lot lately and missing calls and stuff. But it's normal with long distance relationships."

"Is it though?" Blaine asked. "I miss US, Kurt…"

Kurt sat up suddenly, "You know I have to go back to work, even though my boss isn't here, she has eyes all over."

Blaine stared at him for a moment, "Yeah, yeah sure, I'll…uh…I'll let you go. I have school in the morning anyway. Since you're working nights…then I guess a lunch Skype date is off…'

"Yeah, I'll probably be sleeping, but I'm not working until eleven tomorrow night so maybe when you get out of school we can…"

"Actually Sam's having a party, so I'm probably going be there all night."

Kurt blinked a couple of times, no doubt trying to hide tears, "Okay, well. Well I just text you then."

Blaine nodded, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

They clicked off and Kurt took his glasses off from his eyes. Tears streaming down his face. He knew this was all wrong, he and Blaine like this. _"No." _He thought, they were fine, all long distance couples deal with stuff like this. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, and then it dawned on him that they hadn't even said I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Take a shot man! Come on! Just one, take a shot!" Sam cheered at Blaine.

Blaine laughed, "Man I don't know…"

"We are young and having a freaking party!" Sam yelled and the whole house errpted in cheers. Sam was infamous for parties; most of the school was there. "Here." He shoved a shot in Blaine's hand. "Come on!"

Blaine took the shot. "Okay! Okay! Here it goes." He threw back the shot, the alcohol burning his throat. "Ughh. Okay…" He looked at Sam. "One more!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt scratched his head and ripped the page out of his notepad. The iPad his boss insisted on him using collected dust next to him. He had writers block and couldn't get any ideas from his mind.

"Okay Kurt!" His boss walked in clapping her hands, "You're up!" She handed him a cup of coffee.

Kurt looked up from his desk and laughed, "Um, Isabelle, it's two in the morning, and I'm not done."

Isabelle sat on the huge table in the intern's writer room, she sat crossed legged and started to meditate. "Kurt…Life is about being able to adjust and serenity. I know you're having writers block, you're thinking too hard. I know you're nervous about this job and that's okay, so show me what you have so far. Free your mind."

Kurt stood up and faced her, "I have been thinking on this for a while and its some sort of a long shot but…what if, what if we did a line of bowties. I know they are coming back in style but they are so plain. Life is about being bold, being out there. We should let our fashion represent that." He held his breath.

Isabelle opened her eyes slowly, "Bowties. Unique bowties. It needs more details, more expansion but this is a wonderful start! Kurt you truly are a work of art. Why bowties though?"

Kurt smiled, "They just remind me of home. So I was thinking not just men bowties but women's and kids…" His phone rang on the desk.

"Perfect!" Isabelle said standing on the table now, "Kurt, finish your idea. I need MORE, MORE detail." She hopped from the table onto the floor. "Tell whoever it is you are in a creative bubble and we cannot be disturbed."

He picked up his phone and Blaine's face popped up. _"Why was he calling at this hour?" _

"Blaine, what's wron…"

"Kurt! Kurt are you there? There in the flesh?" Blaine yelled loudly into the phone.

Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear. "Yes Blaine! Please stop screaming."

"Oh god Kurt, I just… I miss you so much and a lot."

"I miss you too Blaine but I can't talk …"

"Kurt! SHH! Quiet! I can't hear if the door is unlocked."

"Wait a second are you drunk?" Kurt asked in a hushed whisper watching Isabelle dance around the room.

"Yes Kurt, yes I am. What are you going to do about it? You're in _New York _remember."

Kurt gritted his jaw, "Look Blaine. I am working. I told you that. I will talk to you…"

His boss turned around, "Is that the infamous Blaine? Tell him I said hello! Why not take a break Kurt, no worries, talk to your love." She danced out of the room, "I'll be in my office. Come by after we can talk and have tea." She blew him a kiss and walked out.

"Who the hell was that?" Blaine said bitterly. "Didn't sound to work like to me."

Kurt waitied until she was out of earshot, then spoke to Blaine. "Serouosly Blaine, It's two am, you're drunk off your ass, where are you?"

"Not where your not. BUT if you must know I'm at Sam's. He's my new best friend since you up and left."

"What!?" Kurt said. "Blaine why don't you go to sleep…"

No Kurt! You can't tell me what to do anymore. You're ALL the way in New York. The big city. Wow! So much fun right.

"Blaine don't start…"

"No I will start Kurt. It's not my fault you can't call anymore, or text or anything. Forgotten about poor old Blaine."

"It's not like that!" Kurt practically begged. He knew he shouldn't be trying to reason with a drunk Blaine. "You know I work…"

"Oh! Work! Excuse me. I forgot. All hail the mighty Kurt Hummel the only person to ever balance a job and a relationship."

"You don't have to be rude!"

"Rude! Oh please. Rude was you not calling me back fifteen times this week."

"Blaine you're drunk. Lay down okay. I'll sing to you. Just go to sleep. Who is with you?

"I'm in the bathroom, everyone's at the party. I had to call you because I love you. Okay Kurt? I love you but you don't love me."

"I DO love you Blaine."

"No! No! Because if you did, then you would be with me right now. You wouldn't be in stupid New York. You would be taking care of me while I'm sad. I'm so sad Kurt, I want to hold you so much and kiss you."

"I know Blaine. I want to kiss you too." Kurt said trying to distract him. "Try to go to bed okay?"

"Ugh! I'm getting another drink."

"You don't NEED another drink Blaine!"

"I do need another one Kurt. It's fun; it's the only fun I do have now that you're gone. Maybe if I didn't have to hear so much about your stupid job then I would have fun too."

Kurt could feel himself get angry, "That's not fair at all! Don't be pissed at me for enjoying myself out here. Okay, I worked hard to get here and this job."

"Yeah well you have a BOYFRIEND Kurt!"

"I know that Blaine! That has nothing to do with work. Your drunk and not making any sense."

"I am make perfect sense. I want you to pick okay. Pick New York and your stupid job or me."

"Blaine!" Kurt had tears running down his face. "Stop okay! You are drunk. Go to sleep."

"Pick Kurt! Pick or we are done. I won't come to New York or anywhere with you anymore because we'll be done forever."

"Are you serious right now?! Blaine this is stupid and you're being an asshole!"

"Ladedaaa. Blah Blah I can't hear you. I can't hear you." Blaine chanted in the phone.

"Blaine! Stop it! You're acting like you're in high sch…." H paused. "You're just acting immature right now…"

"Oh wow! I'm too high school for you now. Fine. Big time college man. Whatever Kurt, I'm hanging up on you."

"Blaine! Blaine! Kurt tried to stop him but his phone just clicked. "Dammit!" He yelled. He tried calling back eight times with no answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine woke up staring at a ceiling fan. The circle movements made his head throb. He sat up, where was he and why was he on the floor? He looked around the unfamiliar room before it dawned on him he was in Sam's living room. About seven other kids were passed out in various spots of the room. Blaine stretched and his head felt like he had been hit by a semi-truck. He stood up bracing himself on the coffee table. He looked towards the kitchen to see Sam cooking breakfast; he stood up and walked over to him.

"Here drink this." He handed Blaine a brown looking drink.

"Uh…"

"Believe me it will cure you're head, because I know its pounding right now."

Blaine took a sip, "Ohh god. This is gross." They both laughed. "So last night…"

Sam cooked the eggs, "Dude it was epic, you were wasted though. Like WASTED. I don't know how but at some point you locked yourself in the bathroom for like an hour."

"Ugh... I don't remember anything." Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Whoa I have like 20 missed calls…" All of them were from Kurt. "What the hell?" Blaine said out loud.

"Hey guys." Tina walked into the room with a box of donuts.

"Tina you don't look like you've been shoved through a blender like we have.' Sam chuckled at her, he reached for a donut. Blaine reached for one two, "Yeah, were you wearing that last night? Not that I would remember."

"No, I left at like one with Sugar; I had to take her home before she made out with the entire football team. You guys were way to gone to ever notice though."

She turned to Blaine with a serious look on her face, "So…how's everything…?"

"Um...Good I guess? Why?" He laughed, "Is there something I should be considered about?"

Tina shot Sam a look, "I know YOU remember more than he does Sam."

Sam turned to the stove, "I wasn't going to mention it unless he did."

"Guys, I'm still in the room, what's going on?" Blaine pointed to himself.

"Um. Well what do you remember?"

"I told you nothing, I remember coming to the party and waking up today."

"Just tell him." Sam said tuning off the stove, "Better now than later."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, um…" Tina started.

"Remember when I said you locked yourself in the bathroom?" Sam put more of his hangover drink in front of Blaine.

"Yeah."

"Well before that you were going on about how much you missed Kurt…"

"You kept saying you wanted to call him and tell him how you feel." Tina finished. "We kept telling you not to but you wouldn't listen. Somehow you slipped away and locked yourself in Sam's bathroom."

"I came in and you were talking to Kurt on the phone, arguing." Sam said. "I figured it was just a fight so I left, I guess you were gone like an hour before you came back saying…"

"Saying what?" Blaine asked nervously.

Sam looked at Tina, they didn't say anything.

"Somebody tell me!" Blaine practically yelled.

Tina finally spoke, "Well, you came out saying that you wanted to drink more because you were now single. You…uh…you broke up with Kurt last night Blaine."

Blaine sat there motionless. "But I…I don't remember…"

"Somebody started fighting in the living room, so I went to stop it and I guess you kept drinking until you passed out in the living room." Sam said quietly.

"I have to call him…" Blaine stood up. "I have to SEE him…"

Blaine heard them call him name but he didn't stop he got to his car, tears stinging his eyes. He dialed Kurt's number, three rings before he got **THE NUMBER YOU HAVE DIALED HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED. **


End file.
